His love for her
by ambecca
Summary: A short story of how Juno and Oliver came to be Tenno, and who exactly they are to each other.


{Takes place before they are Tenno}

They had been in love before the Old War, before Juno went into cryosleep and didn't wake up till hundreds of years later, and when she did, all her memories were wiped. She was supposed to bear his child, but an uneventful night of being terribly sick lead to her miscarriage. They were both devastated, but it hit her the hardest. It was almost like she had stopped living after she was told her body had basically killed the child-to-be off.

She locked herself in their room, unable to lift herself off the bed. She began to refuse the food Oliver tried to offer to her, and later on denied the drinks as well. It was to the point where the Orokin had her removed from Oliver's room and into a med unit. They had resorted to shoving a feeding tube down her esophagus. Oliver would visit in between his activities, until he finally stayed by her side.

It would take a few months, but eventually she got better. She regained her strength, and started to speak again. She was eating when Oliver sat up straighter in his chair that was next to her propped up bed, his aqua-colored eyes with their soft pink tint were intense as he spoke, "Juno, my dear.. I know this has been very rough for you.." He trailed off for a moment as she blinked once, twice while she patiently waited for him to continue. He cleared his throat and did so, "I know losing our child has hurt you greatly.. But.. J-Juno.. I still want a family with you…"

Oliver had told Juno a few difficult thing. If she were to try to have another child, only to lose it again; it was very likely she would go berserk and end up killing herself. Her hand holding her spoon froze in mid air, her mouth gaping as her eyes squinted ahead.

He thought for a moment and proceeded, "Of course, we need to wait a few years. We have the time. I know I am being greedy for asking you to bear my children. You don't have to agree to this."

Her mouth closed and she set the spoon down in the bowl which was resting on her covered lap. She inhaled slowly, and exhaled just the same for a couple of moments. When she felt calm enough, she turned to look at him.

"Oliver, please do not ask me now. I am scared I will answer with something I regret." She quietly said while holding his gaze. Her face showed nothing but seriousness. He knew this meant she still wanted a family with him, even if it couldn't happen right now.

He rose from his seat and bowed from the waist to Juno, causing her to chuckle and tell him to stop fooling around. When he looked up, her expression had softened with love she had for Oliver. His heart was racing as he informed that he still had yet another question.

He kneeled down on his right knee, fishing a small box from a pouch linked to his body suit as Juno went totally silent."Oliver..?" She asked, gasping quietly as he opened the said box and revealed a gold band with a piece of cryotic on it. It wasn't impressive, but she wouldn't be able to wear it with her bodysuit anyways so it didn't really matter.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Not only do I owe you my life, but I have been in love with you since the very first day we met."

Juno's heart was racing as she clenched the white blanket in her hands, her heart was swelling with love and pure joy as she heard him ask, "Juno, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

She wanted to answer but she couldn't. Her words were stuck in her throat as warm tears streaked down her pale face. Both Juno and Oliver had huge smiles on their faces as she pulled him to her, clutching him tightly while murmuring in Old English, a tongue she knew he couldn't understand. But her nodding confirmed that she was saying 'yes' over and over again.

There wasn't a ceremony, nothing like that at all. No gathering like there used to be, back on the Old Earth, hundreds and hundreds of years ago. They used to be called weddings. The two simply shared a room, even though they slept with each other before. They said their oaths and that was that.

In the span of five months, Juno discovered she was infertile. She almost spiraled out of sanity, Oliver managed to bring her down before she did anything bad. She wasn't able to breed, so she was told by the Orokin that she was now labeled a reject. She was devastated, as all rejects were. Oliver refused to leave his wife's side, so he took the same label as her.

The two were in a transport ship, supposedly making a sort of trip to a are out on Pluto, the Outer Terminus.

They both knew there was something wrong. There were a few other teenagers like them, but most were kids who barely looked ten. They didn't look scared, they seemed calm as they huddled together, away from the Orokin guards. The Orokin always carried weapons, and in this case they were gripping short staffs that crackled with electricity. They were mainly used for crowd control. After a couple hours, even the kids could see something was wrong. They had long passed Pluto, and the Orokin had left as well. The older kids tried to leave the area they were locked in, but the ship was on lockdown and they could not leave.

It happened in an instant.

Juno was holding onto Oliver's hands, her head tilted back against the window. She exhaled and cursed when she realised what exactly they were headed into. She explained in hushed whispers to her husband, and as he rushed off to tell the older ones, she carefully walked to the group of children.

She kneeled in front of the oldest looking one, he was at least twelve. She kept her distance, not knowing the danger he might be hiding in his dark clothing. "What is your name, little one?" She asked, making sure to ask him quietly. He looked to the small girl standing behind his left shoulder, she gave a nod as the little boy spoke. "I am called Gage, this is my sister, Sage. We are both twins." The one called Sage shifted and Gage grimaced as he quickly added, "What are you called?"

Juno leaned back, rocking on her heels as she lowered her guard. Just a bit. "My name is Juno, my husband," She turned and pointed to Oliver, who was too busy with the others to notice them, "Is Oliver. Tell me, Gage, and Sage. Are you aware of what is going on?"

They both shook their heads, the rest of the kids behind them followed suit. Twenty-five. She counted twenty-five children in total. Rage for the Orokin flared inside her, but she ignored it as she began to talk to the children.

"Some of you may know this already, but we are not going to the Outer Terminus." She was answered by the harsh stares of the twins and the shocked whispers of the little ones. One wailed and hurled herself onto the ground, curling up and crying as the others cowered away from her.

"Little children, I need you to listen. We have little time and I do think this ship is headed right into a void jump." The stress only grew until Juno stood up to her full height and snapped down at them.

"Now that is enough!" The girl who was weeping on the floor was hauled up, the girls around her did their best to sooth her as Juno paced around in circles. "The older of us will do our best to protect us, is this understood?" She glanced over and sighed in relief as they nodded back to her.

She waved Oliver and the other eight over to her. Ten teenagers to protect twenty-five children. A loud groan from the ship caused Juno to stiffen in fear as the teens stopped, and then rushed to where Juno stood. They all grabbed the children and hauled them other each others laps, trying their best to cover them.

Juno knew most wouldn't survive. She studied the Void jumps back when she was with the Orokin, and in a flash of white and golden light, she slipped into the darkness.

Sometime later, she was aware she was alive and opened her eyes. There were bright lights pouring in instead of the dark light of space. She couldn't focus, and sleep overcame her once more.

She couldn't tell what woke her. Maybe it was the warm bodies that were lying on her lap. She carefully opened her eyes to be greeted by the familiar light of space. She felt her heart sink as she looked around, trying to prepare herself of the damage.

The ship itself was not hurt, but the children around her were. It took only a few moments to find out who had lived. Eight of the twenty-five had lived, three of the teens were okay. Both Gage and Sage had found their ways to her, their eyes wide in fear as they stared up at her. She shifted them off and stood up, aware of the two staying close enough to where she could feel their hands on her own. The three teens were dragging the dead bodies into a heap in an isolated corner of the ship.

Everyone who managed to survive this looked.. A tad different. Eye colors as well as hair colors were different. More than half had ugly veins crawling up from under their shirts and onto their left or right cheeks. The rest had the same scars covering half of either side of their faces.

Juno found Oliver with the others and she quickly ran to him. They embraced tightly, not saying anything. They both feared the other wouldn't survive.

Her husband had changed, his brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes were no more. Now, his skin was a light brown, his eyes a bright aqua with soft pink edging the outer layer of his irises. His short black hair was now with dull olive-green highlights. He had scars draped along the lower left side of his face.

Juno glanced around fearfully, and she didn't dare to ask how she looked. One by one, everyone crowded around Juno, pushing Oliver out of the way and demanding for answers. The twins had found their way back to her, and stood in front of her; almost like they would protect her.

"Everyone, please, calm down." Juno said in attempt to relax them. Everyone went silent, waiting for her to speak. She explained that her birth mother was a Orokin researcher, and thus she knew more about the Void then the regular humans.

"We were labeled as rejects, as we all were. As most of you may know, we have been at war for a long time. Our enemies, the Sentients, have found a to turn our Orokin technology against us. The Orokin created the Technocyte virus, intended to infect vast troops so they could control them."

Someone interrupted, "And thus the Infested came to be. Juno, why do you mock us with history lessons? We all know this, including the children." Somewhere in the group the name 'Jess' was muttered and Juno continued.

"Well, Jess. If you would allow me to finish, you would hear what I have to say."

A dark-haired and green eyed boy cowered and ducked his head lower, and she spoke again, "We.. We are experiments. We are losing the war at a terrible pace and both the Orokin Emperor and Empress agreed on this. There are more than us, I was told there were thousands of us sent into the Void. This explains our new forms. However, we weren't the first."

As Juno said this, a shadow that was blended into the dark behind her shifted, as if on cue, a man stepped out into the light. The older ones all froze in fear, the children in awe. "Rejects, I would like you to meet the first person who lived through this. You may have heard of him time and time again. Everyone, this, is Hayden Tenno."

The new man took his place aside Juno and bowed, the twins that were with her had scattered and hid in the crowd, afraid of him. Who wouldn't be? He was a legend. The full story wasn't released to the public, but everyone knew of him as someone who lived by killing to avoid being killed. With Hayden, it was kill or be killed.

It took some time, but Hayden managed to explain everything to them. Later on, even Juno herself was wary of the Infestation that was covering his whole right arm, and even more so of the weapon he called Glavie that resided in his arm.

{Time skip}

It had been years since the Void jump, and the ship Juno and everyone else had been on had been found floating dead in space. The dead bodies had long since rotted and stunk like roadkill that sat on the hot asphalt in the scorching hot sun.

It was the Orokin who had found them. They set up a quarantine in order to keep them in check. It hadn't happened till months after the exposure, but the Technocyte virus had also been present in all the bodies that were thrown in ships and flown into the Void. Just days after being found, they were strapped onto medical beds and tested on.

Juno fought against the female nurse who was in charge of her. The nurse was scorched almost to death. That incident confirmed that both the virus and the exposure had twisted them so badly that they could not control the powers that were bestowed upon them. The experiments proved to be fatal to both the children and the Orokin.

However, there was one Orokin researcher that Juno knew. She was called Margulis, also known as Juno's mother. It was the tireless work of Margulis that she was able to discover that dreams could control the Tenno's powers.

Sadly enough, the Orokin were afraid of the Tenno. Margulis was blinded and sick from the children, but nothing stopped her from her work. The Orokin realised Margulis wanted to protect the children, so they executed her. With her death, Transference was created. Through a Somatic Link, the Tenno could control both their mind and powers through what is thought to be a fake body with human elements, called a Warframe. These sleeping Tenno were put into the Reservoir hidden on the moon.

Before they were put onto the moon, they were allowed to see each other one last time. The thing about this, was that once their minds were in the suits, that was it. They didn't remember anything else, they would think their real bodies were in the Warframes.

Once gathered, an Orokin guard read off a list that held their old names and their new ones.

"Juno, Ember. Oliver, Oberon. Sage, Mag. Gage, Rhino. Rod, Limbo. Jess, Volt. Indigo, Banshee. Jack, Frost. Lex, Hydroid. Khayla, Mirage." His voice faltered as he brought the paper closer to himself, squinting in confusion. He looked up and searched for the last two, the white and black one. The yin and yang. Pointing to the two, they both cowered in usion before merging together in a flash. "You two are to stay as Equinox, understood?"

It nodded slowly, giving a slight bow as the others watched it curiously. Once the guard left, both Gage and Sage found their way to Juno. It was odd, Gage was at least two times bigger than Juno and Sage now. The sister was tiny, tiny enough that when Gage sank to his knees in the seiza, the Japanese style that the new Tenno were taught to sit in, Sage was able to climb onto his massive form and sit gracefully on his shoulder.

Everyone else turned heads and followed suit, surrounding Juno in stunned silence as they left her the only one standing. Hayden was off to the side, a little shifty as no one spoke. Juno wasn't sure what happened, but she was aware that she was speaking. "Children, Tenno. We will have a very rough road ahead, both Hayden and I will be your sensei's in this fight. We shall teach you the old ways of guns and blades. We will follow the ways of the Bushido code," She paused as Hayden moved forward and spoke.

"Rectitude and justice, courage, benevolence and mercy, politeness, honesty and sincerity, honor, loyalty, character and self-control. These are the eight rules in the Bushido code. Everyone, including Juno and I, will be following them. Any sort of break in the code will result in some sort of punishment. So be good." Hayden smiled underneath the Excalibur Warframe he wore, and everyone could hear the seriousness. There were small bows and murmurs of 'yes, Hayden-sensei' as the same guard from earlier returned.

"Alright, Tenno. Listen up. The higher ups have allowed you a small space in, well, space, to build yourselves a Dojo. I assume this is alright?" He was looking at Juno, who nodded and bowed. He huffed as he carefully said, "Although, this will be after the war."

Everyone stopped and stared at him, a little nervous now. Oliver, who was hovering protectively behind Juno, was the first to speak, "After..? So, where do we rest in between battles?"

"You will take refuge with us. You reje- er, Tenno are OUR warriors, you will obey." Juno leaned back and pressed her back against Oliver to give him reassurance, her hand fondling the wedding ring she had on a string around her Warframe's neck. "Oi, what is that?" The guard strut forward and yanked on the ring, the string instantly ripping on the frame and came free in his hand.

Startled, Juno lashed out and gripped his hand, crushing the bone beneath. In vain, he screamed and yanked his mangled hand away, somehow still gripping the ring. He howled in rage at her, as she cowered in terror. "You stupid beast!" He glanced down at the ring, snatching it with his good hand and shoved it into his pant pocket, despite Juno's plea. "N-No, please don't! I-I-I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!" She had her hands pressed to her chest, and the others shifted nervously behind her.

"You, Ember. Retract your faceplate." She flinched as she heard Oliver growl behind her, but she quickly waved him off. She didn't want to make him angrier. She shakily did as she was told and took a few steps forward and looked down; as with her frame, she was a good foot and half taller than most humans.

She slipped into seiza and now looked up, her eyes were wide in fear as the guard fumbled for the baton he always carried. He looked it over before snapping at the others, "Let this be a lesson for you stupid puppets!" He stared down at Juno before smiling and lifting up the baton, and brought it down against her face. She cried out as he struck again and again. Five harsh hits against her left eye until he finally stopped. The baton as dripping with dark red blood, as he waited. Juno bowed in forced respect, not moving until he left to clean his weapon.

Juno didn't turn to the others, but when she did, she already had her face covered with her Warframe. There was no talking after that, as they waited to be sent out. They were sent into the Void in groups of four, all staying on one ship. Every Tenno had a Prime for a primary weapon, secondary, and a melee as well.

Months had passed since the Tenno were forced into the war, and by now they were winning; and they won. It took a lot of pain, and many of Juno's kin were lost. There were new ones that came along, hundreds. Much of her friends fell, but thankfully, none died. They did make another one, Karl. He wore the only Nezha Warframe.

Juno and each of her friends all made it into the highest-ranking possible in the command chain, and they each wore a Imperator Syandana. The rest were called the low guardians, and among them was Alan. Many of them thought of him as a 'shadow,' as he was often found trying to copy whatever Hayden would do.

One could say that Alan was the leader of the lower guardians, but that didn't matter. They weren't recognized as heroes, they were just.. There.

It was midday and the Orokin were all in a hustle. They were excited the war was over and there was a celebration where both the Emperor and Empress would shower the Tenno in gifts. They stood in rows, with both Juno and Hayden at front. Oliver just right behind his beloved wife.

The Tenno themselves were armed, each had a Nikana Prime melee strapped to his or her thigh. It was mainly for show, nothing else.

They had been talking among each other when silence fell in the room, the Emperor had entered the room. Following him was his wife, along with two girls draped in gold robes. Each had a small crown laid upon their head, their long brown hair flowing flawlessly behind them.

"I wasn't aware they had offspring, why, they look like Sage's age!" She had whispered to Hayden, who gave a nod in return. She hissed and muttered under her breath, "They are twins..! How odd.." Twins weren't common, they were rather rare. Sage and Gage were the only twins Juno had ever seen. She straightened up as one of the Princess's smiled slightly at her, her breath hitching in her throat, she was clearly surprised.

Alan shifted in the shadows, it seemed that he had seen the smile to Juno and it upset him greatly. The other five were leaning against the railing that separated their floor from the rest of the Orokin and the Tenno. They each had a Warframe designed to their own specifications. Jan had a Valkyr, Ajax was wearing his Loki, Alvis with his Nekros, Kaylee in her Mesa, and Ky with his Limbo.

The six seemed to glare at the higher ups, retreating into the shadows when the Emperor raised his hands for silence. The Tenno all kneeled down onto their right knee, their hand resting on their opposite thigh; the clawed fingers of their Warframes brushing against the hilt of the golden blade.

There was something dreadfully wrong. The Tenno were.. Stiff, almost poised as the cenemental drums beat loudly, for all to hear. They were still on one knee, but they couldn't move. Unknowing to anyone but them, there was someone inside the Tenno's head.

Then it happened.

On the ninth beat, they all launched themselves at the Orokin. With a cry, Alan and the others jumped down and landed directly in front of the Emperor and the royal family. In the chaos, they managed to escape.

There were many screams from the controlled Tenno, trying to warn the Orokin away. Juno was the only one who was sent after the royals, despite her foul words to the woman who spoke to her through her head.

She wasn't able to find them, and she was forced back into the room with the others. When she got back, the floor was bathed in the bright red blood of the Orokin, many of her kin were kneeling down and sobbing quietly.

She heard Sage speak first, "J-J-Juno..! What in the.. What just happened?" She was hiccuping, Gage had a hand on the small of her back as he tried to soothe his panicked sister. Juno wasn't able to speak, she sought out her husband, collapsing onto his lap as she let out an awful scream. It sounded feral as they stood up as one, the woman was telling them where to go.

" _My Tenno, the deed is done. Find the cryo-pods, and help each other in. I will wake you when you are needed. I, am the mother. I, am the Lotus."_ The so called mother said, leading them into a small room much deeper into the Tower.


End file.
